


Home

by NessieFromSpace



Series: Rare Pair Extravaganza [8]
Category: Borderlands (Video Games)
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-08
Updated: 2018-09-08
Packaged: 2019-07-08 08:48:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 747
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15926960
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NessieFromSpace/pseuds/NessieFromSpace
Summary: Angel and Maya reconnect after Maya returns from a long mission.





	Home

**Author's Note:**

> An answer for an ask on tumblr: http://nessiefromink.tumblr.com/post/177852999195/its-pretty-big-isnt-it-for-mayarhys-or
> 
> Prompt: “It’s pretty big isn’t it?”

Arms full of goodies from a shopping trip, Angel blindly searched for the keyhole, view obscured by the bags. The door was suddenly thrown open by Maya, a pleasant smile on her lips. Angel gasped, her eyes widening, teeth showing in a wide grin. “You’re home!” She stepped into the apartment and set all the bags down on the couch before returning to the blue haired siren. Angel enveloped her in a tight hug. “I missed you so much! I thought you weren’t going to be home for another week?”

Maya held her close. “I managed to finish early…” She dug her face into Angel’s neck. “I missed you, too,” she said quietly.

“You know this means my surprise is ruined?” she pouted.

“Surprise?”

Angel stepped away and nodded. “Yeah! It would have been perfect, but this will have to do. Look what I got for us!” She dug through the bags to pull out a thick, huge object. Angel beamed with glee as she showed it to Maya. Her partner smirked at it as Angel took it out of the packaging. “It’s pretty big isn’t it?” Angel asked, wiggling her brows.

Maya laughed quietly. “It’s the biggest one we own now.”

“I know! Let’s try it out tonight when we watch a movie!”

She nodded. “Sure.” Maya took the enormous blanket, soft and colored in a blue checkered pattern and tossed it onto the couch. “I was just going to make dinner.”

“But you just got home, I can do that,” Angel insisted.

Maya shook her head. “I want to do this.” She chuckled softly. “Can you believe I actually _missed_ this? A month is too long away from home.”

“Home,” Angel repeated, smiling wide. “I like when you say that. Can I help with anything?”

“Mmm, no, I got it.”

“Okay, I’m going to take a shower, then.” She stepped into the bathroom and disrobed. Her shower was fast, she didn’t want to spend too much time away from Maya. She’d been gone for a long time and hadn’t been able to keep in contact and who knew how soon her next mission one would be? In pajamas, Angel padded out into the apartment to put away all the items she’d bought. The two caught up while Maya stirred the velvety cheese into the mac and cheese. The beef was almost finished, giving Maya time to heat up some green beans. “Should we be adults tonight or lazy?”

Angel thought for a moment. “I think lazy, I just want to enjoy tonight with you.”

Nodding, Maya dumped the drained vegetables into the mac, followed by the beef. She stirred it all together while Angel made them hot chocolate. They curled into the couch, pulling the blanket across them and setting the mugs on the coffee table. Maya curled into Angel as the television clicked to life on its own, thanks to Angel. The screen scrolled down through the backlog of shows Angel had recorded for Maya and started the oldest one.

The food was delicious, drinks even better, and the company best of all. Both cuddled closer once their food was eaten. Angel sighed happily, swirling her mug to stir the chocolate at the bottom. The room was dim, casting a cozy glow around them. Maya snuggled closer, resting her head on Angel, her hand resting on her leg.

It wasn’t too long until Angel felt Maya’s hand rub over her pajamas, sending hot electricity through her. She opened her legs wide, letting Maya explore and have her way while Angel stayed still. It was rare that her girlfriend sought such attention and Angel didn’t want to ruin it. She rested her head on Maya, sighing deeply as the other siren pressed small circles into her. When her fingers finally slid under Angel’s clothes, she smirked. “You’re really wet, babe.”

Angel smiled. “I love when you touch me.”

She found Angel’s clit and drew slow, lazy circles with her fingers. Angel was squirmed, unable to help herself, her moans competing with the television show. Maya kissed her neck, moving her hands faster and bringing louder noises out of Angel. Her head fell back and her hips bucked forward, grinding against those wonderful fingers. She let out a scream as she orgasmed, her body convulsing wonderfully. Maya kissed her, her fingers still moving over Angel, smirking when the dark-haired siren’s eyes fluttered shut, preparing for another round.

“Did I mention I _really_ missed you?” Maya asked.

**Author's Note:**

> My tumblr: http://nessiefromspace.tumblr.com/  
> My Borderlands/ fanart tumblr: http://nessiewithink.tumblr.com/


End file.
